


Textbook Definition

by phoenixwings



Series: Discussions and Desires [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Dirty Talk, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, Sub Dean, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwings/pseuds/phoenixwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel decide to act out a certain teacher/student fantasy that Dean's been harboring for awhile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Textbook Definition

**Author's Note:**

> **Contains:** : Dirty talk(well, dirty writing actually. Forced smut writing? It's a thing, or it is now), spanking, sub Dean, dom Cas.

Dean waits outside the door of Castiel’s study, stark naked and already completely hard. He’s finally gotten Cas to agree to another teacher/student role-play after their last attempt was interrupted, and just the anticipation hasDean squirming. It had taken them several weeks, but Cas had brought it up last night and said he had it all planned out.

Dean’s looking forward to discovering just what Cas has in mind. Dean shifts on the balls of his feet, glancing down the hall at the clock in their living room. Cas had instructed him to wait five minutes before knocking on the door to their home office, then disappeared inside to “set up”.

Thirty seconds left. Twenty. Ten. Five. Right as the minute hand strikes the five, Dean knocks on the door.

“You may come in, Mr. Winchester,” Cas calls from the other side of the door. Dean turns the knob and steps into the room, taking in the arrangements Cas has made. One of the faux-leather armchairs that normally sits in the corner by the plant has been pull forward in the center of the room, a black binder lying on top of it. Cas has turned his computer monitor facing outward, though it’s black at the moment. Cas himself stands behind the desk, jacket off and sleeves rolled up in the way that always drives Dean crazy.

“Thank you for being so prompt,” Cas says, “You may take your seat.”

Dean makes his way to the armchair and awkwardly places the binder on his lap. He grips the arms of the chair tightly to keep him from touching himself.

“I’ve decided on your extra credit assignment,” Cas says, and turns his computer screen on. He’s changed the background to look like an old-fashion chalkboard. “Everything you should need is in that binder. You may begin.”

Dean opens the binder to find nothing but a pen and notebook paper in the inside rings. He squints at the screen to read the instructions.

_Write 500 words on what you want Professor Novak to do to you._

Dean looks up at Cas, bewildered. This is so far outside of what he was expecting he's not even sure how to process it. 

“I’d begin if I were you,” Castiel says, “We don’t have all the time in the world.”

Dean swallows. “Yes, professor.”

He glances back down at the binder. Cas can’t be serious, right? He’s basically instructed Dean to write five hundred words of porn about the two of them. Cas is taking his role-play seriously, apparently. Dean is beyond confused and also still beyond turned on, which just makes his head swim. He picks up the pen and presses it to the page and stares at it for a few seconds. He’s pretty sure Cas won’t accept “I want you to fuck me” in whatever game they’re playing. He closes his eyes and thinks about the last time they tried this role-play. They never really got to finish it, but they had been pretty far into it when they had been interrupted, so Dean takes his cues from that.

_I want you to call me into your office because I missed turning in an assignment,_ Dean writes, trying to get into his role. He's not sure if he's doing this right, but he very well has to do something. _I always watch you when you teach and think about how it would feel if you fucked me, but since you never seem to notice when I bend over or I stare at you, I start forgetting assignments so you’ll call me in your office, and you finally do. You’ll ask me why I’ve stopped being such a good student and I’ll finally admit the truth. You’ll tell me you understand but you have to discipline me._ Dean’s mouth goes dry as he remembers the spanking Cas had administered last time. He hopes they’re on that track again.

_You make me take off all my clothes in front of the window in your office where anyone can see_. Dean doesn’t actually want to do that, now or ever, and he’s talked about it with Cas when they first started getting more kinky, but he likes the idea of exhibitionism in his fantasies. He figures he might as well include it. Now that he’s started writing, it’s not as difficult as he thought it would be. He tells himself it’s just a longer version of sexting, and he's certainly not a stranger to that. T _hen you make me bend over the desk for my discipline. You take a ruler from your desk drawer and tell me you’re going to spank me with it, but you wait me wait for a bit before you start, so that by the time you do I’m already hard. You leave the blinds open and it turns me on even more knowing that anyone could see us._

Pre-come leaks from the tip of Dean’s cock and he has to bite down on the pen he’s holding to stop a noise from escaping past his lips, so caught up as he is in the fantasy. He forces himself to continue.

_When you finally stop I’m begging you to fuck me but you say that’s supposed to be a reward and I’m being discplined. You tell me I’ll have to be satisfied in other ways for now, and if I made a B or above on my next test you’ll consider it. You make me suck you off and then tell me to lay flat on your desk. You make me touch myself while you watch but you won’t touch me yourself._

“Time,” Cas calls from the front of the room. It startles Dean so much he drops the pen and his face heats to what he can only assume is a brilliant red. He’d almost forgotten Cas was in the room at all. Cas walks around the front of the desk and leans against it casually. Dean smirks at the obvious tent in his pants. Cas holds his hand out and Dean hands the sheet over. Cas raises an eyebrow as he appraises the page.

“This is hardly 500 words, Mr. Winchester.”

“Sorry,” Dean croaks out, “I ran out of time.”

“Did you? I think you just got so lost in your fantasy you forgot your assignment. Well, let’s see what we have here.” Cas makes an exaggerated show of reading, “Hmm, intriguing. You forgot to put your information on the page, though, and this just won’t cut it for your extra-credit assignment.”

“Please, Professor Novak,” Dean says, his heart already thumping, “I need this assignment or I’ll fail this semester.”

Cas places his hand underneath Dean’s chin and tilts Dean’s head up until Dean’s looking him in the eye. Castiel’s face is impressively stoic given this situation, but Dean can see his dilated pupils and the blush that’s started making it’s way down Castiel's neck.

“Well then,” Castiel muses, “Maybe you should have done like everyone else and concentrated more on your assignments. But since I’m feeling generous and your essay has given me an idea, perhaps I can make an alternate arrangement. It seems based on your essay you think you’re in need of discipline. Is that true?”

Dean nods his head eagerly and throws a glance at the desk, remembering how Cas splayed him out over it last time.

“Hmm,” Cas says, following his gaze. “I think not. Where you are will be fine, Mr. Winchester. Stand up. Kneel on the chair and put your hands on the backrest. There you go, good.” Cas praises as Dean hastens to obey. Cas walks back over to the desk and and pulls a ruler out of the bottom drawer, cracking it against his hand so firmly the unexpected sound makes Dean flinch.

He stands behind Dean and puts the point of the wooden ruler on the back of Dean’s neck, drawing a line down Dean’s back all the way until he reaches the top of Dean’s ass. Cas turns the ruler so Dean feels the flat surface of the wood just barely pressing against his flesh.

“You want me to continue?” 

“Yes sir,” Dean agrees. Cas presses the ruler further into Dean’s flesh. It's not painful yet, but the pressure is undeniable. Dean gasps, more from anticipation than anything else.

“Then, if you want me to continue,” Cas leans forward until he’s breathing right on the back of Dean’s neck, “You’ll ask for it.”

Dean’s pretty sure he’s never been more turned on in his life. It's better than any fantasy about this scenario he's ever envisioned. He almost thinks he could come from this alone, just from Cas pressed up behind him and whispering commands in his ear.

“Please, Professor Novak, continue,” Dean breathes out.

“Be specific.”

Dean gulps. He’s already asked for this before when they first started exploring the whole idea of submission, but it feels different in such a sexually charged situation. “Please spank me.”

“Good boy,” Cas purrs. “Relax for me. There you go, Mr. Winchester. Don’t count. Don’t think. All you need to do is feel.”

Cas teases him a few times by giving a couple of playful swats to the back of Dean’s thighs before finally really hitting the ruler against the flesh. Dean revels in the stings as Cas gets warmed up. After the fifth stroke, Cas starts in earnest, not giving Dean time to pause. Despite Cas’ command, Dean can’t help but to keep count in his head at first, but after a dozen he’s focused more on the sensation than anything else. Cas lands a particular hard swat and Dean whimpers. On the next swat he has to grip the back of the chair, and tears streak down his checks. By the time Cas pauses, his shoulder is hitching with sobs.

“Please, Professor,” Dean pleads. “Please. . .”

“Please what?” Cas asks, running his free hand through Dean’s hair on the back of his neck. It’s a reassuring gesture, one that reminds Dean where he is and who’s he with. “Please stop? Please continue?”

That is a fan-fucking-tastic question, Dean thinks. Pain is weird. He doesn’t really want more of it, but as his entire body hums with arousal, he also doesn’t want to Castiel to stop.

“Please keep going, sir,” Dean finally chokes out. He knows they’re getting towards the end of the spanking by the way Cas has slowed back down, but he wants to see it through to the end. Cas gives a few more hits of moderate strength, then finishes with another strong crack against Dean’s ass. Dean gasps at the contact, and he’s pleased to hear a whine make it’s way out of Cas’ throat unbidden.

Cas drops the ruler. Dean can hear him rustling for something in the desk, but doesn’t turn around because he hasn’t been told he can. It doesn’t take him long to figure out what Cas went to get when he feels a slick digit pressed to his ass. Cas reaches around and dries the tears from Dean’s cheeks with his free thumb.

“Color?” Cas prompts. Dean blinks several times before he's in the proper head space to answer. 

“Green,” He replies decidedly. Cas spreads the lube in the cleft of Dean’s ass. The flesh is tender, but the liquid feels good against his skin. Dean moans as Cas presses a finger inside, gently stroking outward.

“I think you may be on your way to an A in my class, Mr. Winchester,” Cas says. “Then again, after your essay it’s not hard to imagine how hard you would work for this, is it? Is that what you’ve been daydreaming about all that time in my class? Me, slowly fucking you? You made such a compelling case for me bending you over my desk, maybe I’ll do that next time.” He crooks his finger and presses against Dean’s prostate. The sudden sensation causes Dean to yelp with pleasure.

Cas grunts, then moves quickly to the next finger. When Dean tries to rock back against Cas’ hand, Cas lands a moderate slap against Dean’s upper thigh, causing him to hiss. It’s not even that hard, but after the earlier spanking Dean feels like every part of him is even more sensitive than usual.

“Stop that,” Cas commands, “This is your assignment, Mr. Winchester, and I don’t appreciate disobedience.”

Dean whimpers when Cas finally moves to three fingers. In the position he’s in, Dean can’t see Cas at all, but he hears the other man finally unzip his pants. He feels the head of Cas’ cock pressed against his ass before Cas slowly presses inside, but then stills. Dean hangs his head between his arms and groans.

“What is it you want, Mr. Winchester?” Cas asks, sounding breathless.

“C’mon, fuck me already,” Dean complains. Cas grips Dean’s hip and squeezes.

“Making demands will get you nowhere, Mr. Winchester. Ask nicely or you’ll get nothing at all.”

It must be taking an act of supreme will for Cas to hold himself as he is, barely inside Dean, but Cas has always had that type of firm control. It's part of the reason Dean thought Cas would be so good at this. 

Dean grits his teeth. “Please fuck me, Professor.”

Cas rubs a circle in the side of Dean’s hip. “There you go.”

Then he pushes himself completely in, causing Dean to gasp and clutch onto the back of the chair with all his strength. Cas sets a relentless pace, so hard Dean can’t do anything but sit there and take it, panting hard and dangerously close to tumbling off the edge. He whines and moans as Castiel continues. When Cas finally reaches one of his hands around and takes Dean’s cock in hand, it takes an embarrassingly short amount of time before Dean’s coming all over the chair with a startled cry.

It’s only a few more thrust before Cas comes inside him, the strength of it making him weak at the knees and pitching them both forward in the chair.

“Damn,” Dean curses, “That was awesome.”

Cas squirms beside him, still panting. They both take a few minutes to catch their breath before Cas slowly eases off of Dean. 

“Stay there,” Cas instructs. Dean’s tempted to reply he’s pretty sure he’s not going anywhere any time soon, but that takes more effort than he deems it worth. Cas grabs a damp cloth off the desk—Dean hadn’t noticed it, but Cas must have put it there before they started—and makes Dean turn back over, wiping first his come from Dean and then Dean’s off the chair.

“Let’s get you somewhere more comfortable,” Cas says. “Couch or bed?”

If he picks bed Dean knows he might fall asleep, and it’s still pretty early for that. Plus, the couch could mean some prime TV watching time, and probably some cuddling, though Dean would never actually say that out loud. 

“Couch,” Dean says, “Doctor Sexy.”

Cas rolls his eyes, but his smile is fond. He helps Dean stand up and then delivers him to the couch. Dean sprawls out on top of it, wincing as his flesh rubs against the fabric. Now that he’s coming down from his post-orgasm haze, he’s realizing how sore he is. Cas notices the grimace on Dean’s face and frowns.

“Wait here,” Cas says, like Dean’s going anywhere, “I’m going to get you some lotion and water.”

“Mm-hmm,” Dean agrees. Cas pauses to first put in one of their Doctor Sexy DVDs—Dean’s not even paying attention to which one—before he vanishes into the kitchen. He returns just as Doctor Sexy has started making out with one of the other doctors in the elevator.

“Can you turn over?” Cas asks. Dean flops around dramatically. Cas picks up Dean’s feet and sits underneath his legs. He pops the cap on the lotion bottle and spreads it gently over Dean’s ass and thighs. The first contact causes Dean to hiss, but as Cas soothes the lotion in his skin, the sharp pain begins to recede, mostly leaving the skin just tender to touch.

“Better?” Cas asks. Dean makes a sound of agreement.

“Can you drink some water?”

“Mrph. Have to sit up.”

“I’ll help you.”

It takes a great deal more effort than normal, but eventually Dean sits up enough to take a few sips.

“Was that you wanted?” Cas asks as he continues to massage Dean’s thigh. Dean cracks open his eyes at the tentativeness in Castiel’s voice.

“God, yes, Cas, it was amazing. Loved it.”

“Good,” Cas smiles. “You were perfect. You always are like that. Amazing and wonderful.”

Dean blushes, but he doesn’t answer back. He never can, when he’s like this, when Cas is being so caring and affectionate and Dean can’t remember why there’s a voice in his head normally telling him he doesn't deserve the compliments. Dean thinks Cas knows it too, because it’s always the time he tends to heap praise on Dean.

“I am very happy,” Dean declares. “You make me very happy.”

The corners of Castiel’s eyes crinkle as he smiles. “You make me very happy too.”

 


End file.
